fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Underground Metro Area
[[image:fear-perseus-mandate-20070927092735373.jpg|thumb|250px|The subway connected to the Old Underground Metro Area in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. As shown here, Replica soldiers are dormant by the time the Sergeant passes through.]] The Old Underground Metro Area is what appears to be a commercial district located under the city of Fairport. Vivendi Timeline The Old Underground Metro Area is seen in the non-canon expansion packs, F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, and can be divided in three sections: abandoned, maintenance and subway. Abandoned section This section of the area apparently dates back to the 1970s, and is seemingly completely devoid of inhabitants even before the Origin Facility Explosion, though the amount of working lamps may point to the area being patrolled by security or police forces. It seems to be a spot open to urban explorers, as Lieutenant Steve Chen claims to have taken his two children on a tour there one or two years before the events of the game. Deceased Delta Force operatives are seen in several spots, indicating that there are more entry points than the one Chen and the Sergeant use to enter the underground. Several ancient objects including tables, wheelchairs and even an old carriage are strewn about, often in piles, all of which make the place fairly difficult to navigate. A hole through a rock wall, barricaded by the time the Sergeant reaches it, separates if from the maintenance section. This section is possibly the most haunted of the three, with several Shades, a number of Scarecrows and even a couple of Nightmares that break through the aforementioned barrier. Alma Wade also appears a few times, and likely directs the attack that eventually kills Chen. Maintenance section This area looks much newer and cleaner, and, judging by the amount of crates and equipment for heavy lifting, was previously used as a storage facility. Some rooms are flooded to about ankle height. A waterproof door (connecting to a flood ditch where the Sergeant glimpses Gavin Morrison requesting extraction) and a long ladder completely separate it from the back rooms of the modern subway. This section is also heavily haunted, having several rooms and air vents infested by Shades and many more Scarecrows than seen in the Abandoned section. Interestingly, there are rats, which tend to flee from Alma's presence, wandering around undisturbed by the apparitions. Subway This section is arguably the "cleanest" in a paranormal sense, as no apparitions are fought (even though there is an occurrence near the exit to the street where the lightbulbs shatter from what seems like Alma's influence). Some deactivated Replicas are found in the back storage areas and offices. The Sergeant reaches the public area just in time to witness Morrison being taken by the Nightcrawlers. When the Sergeant reaches the streets, he finds a crash landed airplane, which may also explain the structural malfunctions in the underground. The same entrance is later explored by the Point Man in Extraction Point, who can't access the Perseus Mandate areas, and instead travels through the station itself and the train tunnels. The Replicas, re-activated earlier on, are using the subway as an equipment transport network, and the paranormal activity has increased slightly – in closed off sections, the Point Man witnesses what appears to be a Shade messing with a corpse, only for the light to break just as before, an event of the caliber the Sergeant witnessed in the maintenance section. Despite all this, the subway does not appear to have gone through any visible damage. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, while on the way to Still Island, the Dark Signal team find themselves inside the old underground metro area after Manuel Morales drives their APC there to escape attacking Replica forces in Interval 06. They defend themselves from assaulting Replicas, with Michael Becket operating the APC turret. In the middle of the battle, Harold Keegan becomes possessed by Alma Wade, and begins to search for her. After the Replica attack is repelled, Becket is asked to head underground and find Keegan. During this search, Becket explores abandoned stations, derailed subway cars, and maintenance areas. There are a few very interesting things to note about the Metro. There are still smoking bodies (skeletons that appeared to have been killed by Alma's trademark liquefaction ability), insinuating that some people may have survived the initial blast and fallout from the explosion of the Origin Facility. Also, the Metro was stopped from expanding as to prevent interference with Still Island's government supply line. Some regions of the Metro are in perfect condition, while others are heavily damaged, making it uncertain as to whether the explosion or Replica forces caused more damage. Gallery ''Extraction Point'' and Perseus Mandate 8-2619 3.jpg|The Point Man fighting Replica forces in the Subway section. f-e-a-r-extraction-point-7.jpg|A blood-stained area in the Maintenance section. 33353-fear-extraction-point.jpg|An explosion in the backdrops of the Subway section. Point Man Continuing Engaging a Replica Heavy Riot Armor at near the end of the exit..jpg|The Point Man using Slow-Mo in the Subway section. More Abandoned Section..jpg|Part of the abandoned section, as seen in Perseus Mandate. F_E_A_R_background_3_by_artbycarlos.jpg|Concept art of the Underground Metro in Perseus Mandate. F_E_A_R_background_7_by_artbycarlos.jpg|More concept art of the Metro for Perseus Mandate. Entrance to the Subway.JPG|Entrance to the Subway in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Subway.JPG|Subway in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Subway 001.JPG|Subway in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Subway 002.JPG|Subway in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Subway 003.JPG|Subway in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Subway 004.JPG|Subway in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Subway Map.JPG|Map of the Subway with coloured subway lines with open and closed stations. ''F.E.A.R. 2'' FEAR 2 Metro Station..jpg|The Metro Area in F.E.A.R. 2. Michael Becket Engaging Replica Soldiers in Metro Area..jpg|Michael Becket engaging Replicas in the Metro station. Ruins inside of Metro Area in F.E.A.R. 2.jpg|Metro ruins in F.E.A.R. 2. 16450_screenshots_2013-12-03_00002.jpg|An unfortunate victim of Alma's psionic attack in an abandoned section of the Metro. Gfs_73818_2_122.jpg|A map of the subway lines. 2AD21F7B11F8245C16AAB247E995668452142CC5.jpg|The Clog advertisment in the Subway. CC0D74C5DBC4B8784CB12C62B8FF997E0F79F62F.jpg|Flews adverisment in rubble in the Subway. 16450_screenshots_2013-11-23_00017.jpg|Subway. 16450_screenshots_2015-09-10_00004.jpg|Subway. 16450_screenshots_2015-02-20_00008.jpg|A bus in a hole. es:Zona Antigua de Metro Subterráneo Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Locations Category:Locations Category:Extraction Point locations Category:Perseus Mandate locations Category:Fairport